Threads III - Sew Very Happy
by theicemenace
Summary: Tying up loose ends. *Reposting upon request*
1. John and Amanda

**A/N:** Thanks to ladygris, dwparsnip and Shadows-of-Realm for their thoughts and opinions on this story. Ladygris was kind enough to act as Beta for this story as well as other stories that aren't ready to be posted yet.

Time period for this segment is just over six years after the end of Threads II.

Gracias, Mi Amiga,

Sandy

**Threads III**

**Sew Very Happy**

**John and Amanda**

Locking the wheel of the stroller Amanda reached over to gently squeeze the tomatoes. She selected five she was happy with, shoved them into a biodegradable bag and added it to the already full basket she carried. The fruits and vegetables looked good and she was certain they tasted just as good, but she and her family were used to what they got from their trading partners in the Pegasus galaxy. Unfortunately, bringing such things from Pegasus was forbidden. Moving on to the next stall in the farmer's market, she'd just reached for a bell pepper when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw her old college roommate.

"Amanda Cole? Is that you?"

"Nancy?" Amanda glanced over her shoulder, but her husband was nowhere in sight as she was hugged by the other woman. "It's good to see you again. What are you doing in SoCal?"

"Visiting friends." Nancy pulled off her sunglasses and peered at the sleeping baby girl. "Looks like you've been busy." The dark-haired woman gestured at the stroller and the boy tugging on Amanda's arm. "Want to introduce me?"

"Oh, of course. Sleeping Beauty is Caroline Elizabeth, she's almost two, and this little devil is JR." Amanda pulled him to her, forcing him to turn and face Nancy.

"Hello, JR. My name's Nancy Gordon." She extended her right hand and the four-year-old took it without hesitation.

"Hi. Who are you?"

If Nancy were surprised by the blunt question she didn't show it and the crooked smile and open, curious expression kept her from being annoyed. "Your mom and I are old friends."

"Hey!" Amanda objected good-naturedly, "Watch how you say 'old'."

The women laughed and Amanda watched Nancy's expression turn thoughtful as she looked at the boy who had unruly hair brown and hazel eyes. "Beautiful kids." Lowering her voice, she said, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say he looks just like…"

"…his father?" a male voice intruded on the reunion. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Tilting her head back to look up into the man's face, Nancy couldn't say anything except, "Uh…"

"Nancy. Good to see you again." Full-bird Colonel John Sheppard leaned down to kiss his ex-wife on the cheek then slipped an arm around Amanda's waist and brush a lingering kiss over her lips.

"You, too. This is quite a surprise. When, uh…"

"Six years as of the Festival of Selene." Amanda almost kicked herself for using an Athosian time reference. "I mean, August sixteenth."

"Festival of…"

"Sort of like Valentine's Day." John added quickly, his hand clenching on his wife's waist. To distract her from Amanda's slip he turned the conversation back on her. "So how's Grant?"

"Fine, the last I heard." Though Nancy's face continued to smile, her eyes narrowed just a little at the mention of her second ex-husband. "We're divorced."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm not. He cheated on me with law students interning in his office." She was obviously trying to keep the tone of the conversation light. "He always was a big supporter of our forty-second president."

"Monkey see, monkey do."

"Apparently."

John and Amanda laughed politely then John looked down when JR tugged on the tail of his unbuttoned casual shirt. "Daddy?'

"What, pal?"

Amanda watched Nancy's eyes go very wide as John's voice and face softened when speaking to his son. It was funny in a sweetly sentimental way.

"When're we goin' t' the park?"

John crouched in front of his son. "In a bit, buddy. We have to finish shopping and Stefan gave us a _long_ list." He stood again, lowering his voice. "He thinks Dave's back yard is a park."

Nancy gave him a wry smile. "Don't blame him."

To keep the conversation going, John asked, "So, what're doing out of DC?"

"Vacation. With my fiancé."

"You're engaged? Great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be me, Colonel." The familiar voice had an immediate effect on all three adults but John's transformation was the most extreme. He went from being a guy out spending the day with his family to career soldier in less than a millisecond. Automatically straightening his posture, he made a surprised about face, deliberately letting his features and tone go flat, or so he thought. "General O'Neil, sir."

~~O~~

Hands in his pockets, General Jack O'Neill (retired) strolled carelessly in the same direction as his fiancée of less than a week. Nancy was standing with Sheppard and his family. Racking his brain, he tried to remember the kids' names. He gave up and waited for just the right moment to announce his presence to the ex-husband of the woman he was going to marry.

And it was well worth it. The deer-in-the-deadlights description was so overdone, but there was no other way to portray the wide-eyed startled expression John aimed at his former CO.

Both hands came out of the pockets of his knee-length shorts, the right extended. "I'm retired, so you can drop the General, John. It's Jack."

"Yes, sir." At Jack's lifted eyebrow, John did as ordered. "Um, Jack."

The awkward lull that followed the announcement that John's former CO was marrying his ex-wife was suddenly filled with the loud voice of JR. "Mommy, didn't you say it wasn't p'lite to stare?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Then why's daddy starin' at that man?"

Amanda crouched in front of the boy, lowering her voice. "He's just surprised. Mommy's friend is your dad's ex-wife and General O'Neill is his ex-boss. Now they're getting married."

"Oh." The boy digested that for a millisecond. "What's an ex-wife?"

"Um…"

"You'll tell me later?"

"Yeah."

JR's eyes narrowed and he pointed one small finger at her. "Gonna hold you to it."

The four adults laughed at the exchange between JR and Amanda, the tense atmosphere finally easing.

~~O~~

Dave and Kelly, holding JR's hand and carrying Caroline respectively, walked John and Amanda to the door. "No need to worry, big brother. Kel and I are experts at kid watching."

"I know but…"

"But nothing, John. _Go_." Kelly raised her free hand. "Say bye-bye to mommy and daddy, Caroline." The little girl did as she was told curling her fingers in a wave.

Amanda took John by the hand and dragged him to the rental car. As he out her into the passenger seat of the sedan, she smiled drolly at him. "Honestly, John, you act like we've never left them with a sitter before."

John got in and buckled his seatbelt before starting the car. "This is the first time we've done it on Earth, and this is a _scary_ place."

"Scarier than home?"

"Hell, yeah." He pulled out the gate at the end of the drive and turned toward the beach. "There have _clowns_ here."

~~O~~

Their meal eaten, the two couples kicked off their shoes and moved out onto the sand. John's arm around Amanda's shoulders and Jack holding Nancy's hand. Though John had been more than a little freaked out when he'd found out that his ex-wife was marrying his former commander, he had to admit that they looked good together. A sense of déjà vu hit him every time Nancy looked at Jack with that smile of affection she'd once bestowed on him. Thankfully, it got better the more he saw it. He was certain the weirdness would always remain and vowed to get over it. Not that he expected the four of them to become great friends or anything. And he really was happy for them both.

Amanda left him for a few moments and he spent the time watching the water while the band covered a Beach Boys song. Taking a sip from his glass, he felt someone come to stand on the other side of the rail near him. Without looking, he knew it was Nancy. He turned to face her, leaning his elbow on the wood railing, not really certain how to start the conversation he wanted to have with her, so he waited for her to speak.

"You and Amanda seem very happy."

"There's a good reason for that." John let one side of his mouth lift in a half-smile. "We _are_ very happy."

"I'm glad. You know, when we first met, I thought there was something between the two of you. I was surprised when you asked me out." Her smile of remembrance of that first date made him smile, too.

"Yeah, well, things were different then." They stayed still, letting the atmosphere wash over them. "You and Jack, I can see how much you care about each other, and I'm happy you've found someone who does that for you."

"Thanks." Impulsively, she reached up to kiss him on the cheek, both hands squeezing his shoulders as she'd done the day of his father's memorial service. Unlike then, he let his hands rest briefly on her waist in response. This moment felt different. Before, she was offering comfort. Now it felt like she was letting go of one final piece of the past. Being completely honest with himself, he realized that he'd held on to that same small morsel and was finally able to-he grinned internally-release his burden. She let him go and he watched her walk away knowing that tonight would most likely be the last time he ever saw her.

Draining the last of his drink, John used one bare foot to dig into the sand at his feet, his head down watching as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Hearing the soft crunch of sand as someone drew near he saw a pair of big male feet stop in front of him. Jack, hands in the pockets of his baggy shorts, his Hawaiian shirt open to show the white T-shirt he wore underneath, stood there watching him with his best unreadable expression.

Without speaking, both men turned with their backs to the patio, again watching the water. After some time, John cleared his throat. "A piece of advice, if I may, sir."

"Sure."

"Don't ever, uh…" John motioned him closer and murmured in his ear.

Jack listened for several seconds, nodding. "Got it."

Silence settled around them again until the women returned.

The band segued into a slow song and John took Amanda's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Seconds later, he saw Jack do the same with Nancy. As they turned, swaying gently side to side, John and Nancy's eyes found each other in the dim light. The two of them would forever be connected in a special way no matter what had happened in the past or might happen in the future. But now they each knew the other was happy. And that made them happy too.

**TBC: Rodney and Jennifer**

**A/N:** The Festival of Selene is a holiday celebrated by the Athosians and is similar to Valentine's Day. On that day, you go to your family and closest friends to tell them how much you care about them as well as how enriched your life is with them in it. Kind of the opposite of Festivus. It's also a day for couples to reaffirm their love, marry or to express affection for someone you've loved from afar. It was created by toosweet4u_57 for Chapter 20 of her "How Jennifer Made the First Move" series, _More Than Words_ and is used with permission.


	2. Rodney and Jennifer

**A/N:** The time period for this story is approximately three years after the end of Threads II.

Many thanks to ladygris for the Beta. One section of this story is repeated almost word for word from an email where I'd sent her a QD (Quick and Dirty) of what I wanted a certain Air Force officer to say. She liked it so much, I used it. If you enjoy this segment, it's because of her encouragement and support.

**Warning:** Fluff and sugar alert!

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Threads III**

**Sew Very Happy**

**Rodney and Jennifer**

Rodney paced back and forth in the Green Room, John and Ronon watching from the sofa. He stopped, checked the time and began the trip again.

"Sit _down_, Rodney," John suggested forcefully.

"Can't. Nervous." He went to the coffeemaker, but John got up and took the pot away from him.

"That'll make it worse."

The physicist sat down, wringing his hands between his knees. "I've waited all my life for this day. Now it's here and I'm gonna make an even _bigger_ fool of myself than I normally do."

John, in his Dress Blues, sat next to his friend. "You'll do great. Where's your speech?" Rodney pulled a battered piece of paper from the breast pocket of his tux and handed it to his friend. Unfolding it, John scanned the words. "Your handwriting _sucks_." Rodney just shrugged. "Let's hear it."

"Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, distinguished members of the Nobel Committee, and citizens of this great planet Earth…" Ronon handed him a cup of water and he gratefully took a sip, "…I accept this honor with great appreciation and humility…" He looked up sharply when Ronon laughed. "Give it a _rest_, Conan. I wish Jennifer was here."

Giving Rodney's shoulder a squeeze, John brought out his sympathy. "I know, but the baby is due any minute now. You want her giving birth _here_?"

Rodney huffed. "No! We want our child to be born where she was conceived, in Atlantis." No sooner had he said the words than his cell phone rang. "McKay…What?! _Now?!_ But I'm…yes…okay. I'll be right there." He was already on his feet and headed for the door when a blonde woman wearing a Bluetooth entered.

"Dr. McKay, you're up in sixty minutes. We need to get you backstage, check hair and make-up."

"Sorry. Gotta go." He pushed past her with John and Ronon on his heels. Over his shoulder, Rodney whispered, "Jennifer's in labor. I'll get a lift to the SGC from the _Hammond_. Now that Earth has a ZedPM, I'll be home shortly."

The young woman trotted alongside the quickly moving physicist. "But Dr. McKay…"

"My _wife's _having a baby. I _have_ to be there." Without turning or slowing, he said over his shoulder, "Colonel Sheppard will accept in my place."

John Sheppard, a Colonel in the United States Air Force, military commander of the Atlantis expedition, fighter of Wraith, Asurans and rogue Genii, began to panic at the thought of giving a speech. "Rodney, I _can't_…"

Rodney tapped the paper still clutched in John's hand. "Just _read_ the speech as I wrote it." He showed his ID to the guards at the door, explained the situation and was escorted away. The transport to the _Hammond_ could have been done from inside the banquet hall, but it would've been difficult to explain how someone had disappeared from a super secure location.

John just stood there staring at the closed door until the young woman took him by the arm and led him down a different hallway. "Dahlia to Base. Dr. McKay has left the building. Colonel Sheppard will be accepting in his place."

Ronon followed the pair, waves of humor coming off of him. He tapped Dahlia on the shoulder. "Can I watch?"

She looked up at the Satedan. Gone were the dreadlocks he'd sported for much of the time John and Rodney had known him, replaced by short curly brown hair that looked as if he'd been standing on a windy street, and looking out of place in a tuxedo. Dahlia faced forward again. "Yes, of course. Just remember to stay in the wings."

John tried to turn and speak to Ronon, but the small and very strong woman kept pulling him inexorably forward. He held out the speech to Ronon. "You do it."

Ronon snorted a laugh. "No."

"That's it? Just _no_?"

The Satedan shrugged. "Yeah."

~~O~~

Rodney waited impatiently while the Stargate dialed. It wasn't that it was taking a long time. He just really needed to get to Jennifer quickly. At the moment, he was thanking a God he'd once only half believed in that they now had a ZedPM. It made travel to and from Atlantis nearly instantaneous.

Once on the other side, he removed the tie it had taken so long to get tied just right and shoved it in his pocket with the cummerbund. As he hit the Infirmary entrance, he heard the strained voice of his wife shouting over Carson who wanted her to push dammit!

"I am NOT pushing this baby _out_ until RODNEY gets here! I don't _care_ if he _is_ accepting the damn Nobel Prize! He's the one who _got_ me here, and he better get his ASS back so he can see his child being born or there's gonna be _hell_ to pay-aaaahhhhhh!"

Stumbling to a halt at the scream that issued from his wife's beautiful mouth, he knew she had to be having one _hell_ of a contraction. He hurriedly scrubbed up as he'd been instructed in preparation for this day and entered the surgical area, briefly wondering why there was a chair beside the bed. "I'm here, Jennifer."

"Oh, thank _God! W_hat took you so long? I'm ready to _push _now, Carson!"

Taking her hand, Rodney almost laughed as her words rushed out, nearly tumbling over each other. "Go ahead, Jen. Do it!"

Carson glanced his way briefly then back to his work. "About time you got here. Okay now, lass, when the next contraction comes, push!"

Squeezing her husband's hand, she did as she was told screaming loud enough to wake the dead. It ended on a big sigh of relief from Jennifer when, seconds later, a shrill cry split the air announcing a new life entering the universe.

"Here she is and she's _beautiful!_" Marie was there to wrap the squalling baby in a blanket and carry her to her mother and father. "The three of you visit for a bit then we'll get her cleaned up." Carson pulled off the latex gloves and rested a hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"Oh, look at her, Rodney." Jennifer, wearing a hospital gown, sweat-soaked and hair a mess, looked more beautiful to him than ever.

"I am. She _is_ beautiful. Just like her mother." A brief wave of dizziness assailed the physicist and he swayed on his feet. "Whoa."

"Ah…here it comes." Carson grabbed the chair and pushed it behind Rodney as his legs gave out. He landed in the chair with a thump, one hand still touching Jennifer's arm. "Don't pass out on us, Rodney."

"I-I-I'm not. At least I don't think so."

Marie came forward to take the baby. "It's time for this little one to get cleaned up."

Reluctantly, the new parents allowed the nurse to take their child away. Scooting the chair up to the bed because he still felt a little dizzy, Rodney leaned close and kissed his wife. A few minutes later, Amanda Sheppard came in with a hairbrush, mirror and other unidentifiable objects.

While Jennifer's best friend helped her clean up, Rodney went to the door between this room and the one where Carson and Marie were examining his daughter and making her presentable to the world. But he already knew she was perfect in every way. It didn't matter what she looked like in the future. The way she looked the moment she first emerged into the light would always be his favorite memory of her.

He made a quick call as he watched them dress her, slip a knit cap over her tiny head covered with light hair and wrap her in a fresh blanket, brightly colored and made of Athosian cloth, a gift from Teyla. Marie smiled as she nestled the child into the bassinet and carefully wheeled it in his direction. He opened the door and followed as Amanda and Carson pushed Jennifer's bed out onto the ward. Rodney rested his hip on the edge of the bed while the baby was placed in her mother's arms.

None of them noticed their friends gathered at the entrance loathe to interrupt the tender scene. One of them, Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne, snapped a photo and sent it to the Tower to be immediately forwarded to their commander by way of the SGC. That done, they turned as a group and left the family to get acquainted.

**Back at the Awards Ceremony**

John stood at stage left awaiting his cue to go on. Brushing a hand through his hair sometimes helped calm him, but it wasn't working. Ronon stood next to him, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, completely at ease.

"Sure you don't wanna do this, Chewy?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." John tuned in to the speaker who was just beginning his introduction.

"This year's recipient of the Nobel Prize for Physics is Dr. Rodney McKay. His groundbreaking research into…"

Nearly all of his friend's work was over his head so the rest of what the man said was lost to John. When Dahlia touched him on the arm, he jerked back to the here and now.

"Colonel? You're on."

"Oh. Right." Tugging his jacket down in front, he took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. He shook hands with the Master of Ceremonies and leaned close to explain the situation. The white-haired man nodded understanding and stepped out of the way. John cleared his throat, casting a quick glance at the giant view screen above his head. "Um, hi. I'm Colonel John Sheppard. Now I know you were expecting to see another geek in a penguin suit, but you got me instead." A few of the attendees laughed politely. "Rodney…Dr. McKay had to leave because his wife is about to give birth to their first child." He waited out the gasps and applause. "I'm just going to read his speech."

John scanned the faces in the crowd picking out Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison sitting with Jennifer's dad, William and her Aunt Sylvia. His hands resting on the podium, the paper held between them, his eyes found the gold band on his left ring finger, bringing a vision of his wife, Amanda and his son, John Rodney. With it came a sense of calm like he hadn't known since he left Atlantis this morning to accompany his friend on this very special day. He took a deep breath and started to read. "Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, distinguished members of the Nobel Committee, and citizens of this great planet Earth. I, John Sheppard, accept this honor on behalf of my good friend, Dr. Rodney McKay, with great appreciation and…"

Trailing off, John again looked out at the sea of faces all eagerly waiting for him to finish so they could get to the entertainment. This year's festivities were being provided by Cirque Du Soleil and singer Josh Groban. He balled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. "Think I'll just wing it." Hands resting on the edges of the podium, he took a moment to organize his thoughts. How could he say what he wanted to say without saying what he couldn't say? And then he had it.

"Look, _no one_ deserves this award more than McKay. I have seen him perform what can only be called miracles under conditions where most of us would have given up because it seemed hopeless. He has saved countless lives, including mine more than once, and in places you've never heard of using technology that seemed like magic, almost losing his own life in the process.

"T. Allen Armstrong said, 'In a world where we are forced to conform to society, it is necessary to have personal chaos.' Well, McKay has had more than his fair share of personal and professional chaos. I know. I've been right there with him.

"We all know he doesn't tolerate ignorance or fools easily. But why should he? He is _the_ smartest man I know, will probably _ever_ know." John paused a beat. "But don't tell him I said so." Titters of polite laughter greeted his pronouncement. "When I first met him…"

The ringing of the phone interrupted John. With a sheepish grin, he told the audience, "Oops. Forgot to put it on vibrate." Pulling his cell from his inside pocket, he looked at the screen. Again there was laugher as he answered it. "Sheppard. That's great! Congratulations, Rodney."

Thumbing the end key, he continued to hold the device in one hand. "That was Rodney. A few minutes ago, he and his wife, Dr. Jennifer Keller-McKay welcomed their own little miracle into the world, a baby girl whom they have chosen to name for his mother and for a good friend who gave her own life so that others could live." He looked down at the phone when it beeped and grinned. Turning the screen around and holding it up for the camera, he stood straight and proud. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time _anywhere_, my goddaughter, Inez Elizabeth Keller-McKay!"

On the screen above him, the universe was treated to the sight of the most recent winner of the Nobel Prize for Physics, his wife, a brilliant medical doctor and researcher, and the child they created together.

**TBC: Evan and Sydney**


	3. Evan and Sydney

**A/N:** The time period for this segment is approximately three months after the end of Threads II.

Many thanks to all who have read and enjoyed this story. I hadn't planned on going beyond the end of the first series, but circumstances dictated that it be continued, so here it is.

FYI - Coffee Alert!

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Threads III**

**Sew Very Happy**

**Evan and Sydney**

Sitting on the sofa, Evan tried to pay attention to the movie however he was distracted by Sydney's shoulder brushing against his causing him to lose the plot. Even his favorite car chases and explosions couldn't keep him from wanting to sweep her into his arms and lay her on the bed. They'd been together for over three months. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, coming close to losing control, but always pulling back just in time.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

He took the remote and clicked off the movie. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." She turned toward him, her right knee in the seat, arm resting along the back. He mirrored her posture with both hands on his lap. Her smile threw him off-stride for a moment. "I know what this is about."

"You do?" He was genuinely surprised even considering her profession and the fact that he kept things to himself without even meaning to. Had they really gotten so good at reading each other's emotions and thoughts? _Hell, yeah!_

"The rules we set down when we started this." Her smile was back. "Thinking about changing or adding to them?"

"Only rule number one." When Sydney didn't seem shocked at that, he continued. "I need to know if you're ready to take that next step."

"Are _you_?"

Evan laughed. "Don't go all psychologist on me. I asked you _first_. I want this to be more than a temporary thing. Knew it the first day we met."

"So did I." The hand on the back of the sofa sneaked forward until it touched his shoulder. The other hand pressed into the cushion between them so she could lean forward and he met her halfway, pressing their lips together. Nothing else touched. Just her fingers on his shoulder and their lips. When she pulled back, he saw the answer in her eyes. _Yes!_

"So we're on the same page about this?"

"Mm-hmm." She didn't say anything more, just scooted closer until his hands settled on her waist. She got to her knees and straddled his lap, framing his face with her palms, fingers touching the short hairs behind his ears, thumbs rubbing his cheeks. He kissed her back with equal gusto.

~~O~~

The thrill of being close to Evan oozed into Sydney causing parts of her to tingle that only did so when _he_ touched her. That's why kissing him was one of her favorite pastimes. She gasped into his mouth when his hands slipped down to gently caress the upper curve of her backside. A moment later, those same hands blazed a trail up to her shoulders and around to push her back far enough for their mouths to separate. "I didn't mean _now._"

She grinned at him. "Just giving you a sample." Swinging her leg over and around, she came to rest next to him still holding his hand, her feet curled under her. The heat that emanated from that touch as well as the increase in his breathing let her know he felt the same way.

It was time to take that next step, just not this minute. Neither of them was the type to jump into bed which is why they were taking it slow and getting to know each other. The time, the place. It had to be right.

This past three months had been wonderful. They talked about anything and everything, watched movies, went on picnics and to dinner together. They even worked out together, their schedules permitting. He'd been injured offworld a few weeks ago, and while she hadn't panicked, she had been anxious in a way she'd never been about anyone who hadn't been a family member.

He released her hand and settled his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I should go."

"Yeah." She walked him to the door, turning within the shelter of his arm and resting her hands on his chest. "One last kiss for the road?"

"You bet."

When his lips touched hers again, her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, gripping tight.

~~O~~

Evan opened his eyes to a bright sunny morning. Most mornings were sunny in Atlantis, but this one was much more so, if that was possible. Mostly because of the woman cuddled against his bare chest, his arm across her equally bare waist and stomach.

When she'd kissed him good night, suddenly he couldn't bear to leave her. It may have been her hands gripping tight to his shirt or even the small gasps of pleasure coming from her throat when he'd kissed that spot below her ear. It had been her softly spoken "I love you" that was his undoing. She'd been startled when she'd said it though no more than he when he'd echoed the words.

Suddenly, the time and place were just right and they'd finally spent the night getting to know each other in this special way. This was how love was meant to be. He loved her and she him. At this very moment, nothing else mattered, until his headset chirped from its place on the bedside table. Trying not to wake her, he reached over and snagged it, hooking it over his ear. "Lorne."

"_Sorry to disturb your sleep, Major, but it's 0735. We have team drills this morning. Since they were your idea, I thought you might like to be here._"

Evan was already out of bed and reaching for his clothes before responding to Sheppard. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in five." He didn't bother to dress completely. His quarters were just around the corner and pants were good enough to get him that far without embarrassment. He took a moment to brush a soft kiss over Sydney's cheek before leaving.

**A Few Months Later**

Sydney and Evan jogged side by side along the trail that wound through the forest outside of the Athosian village on the mainland of New Athos. At the beginning, they teased and shoved each other playfully then eased into a serious workout where talking was unnecessary.

They hadn't gone far when Sydney slowed and came to a stop. The small sunlit clearing ahead was set with a picnic lunch. The white tablecloth, crystal champagne flutes and covered plates sparkling in the sun. A bottle chilled in a bucket of ice and soft music played in the background. Off to one side was an Athosian-style basket filled with different types of fruit.

"What's this?"

With a shrug, Evan took her hand to lead her to a large pillow. "I just thought we should have lunch together away from everything and everyone. I couldn't get clearance to go offworld so this is the closest I could come to what I wanted."

"It's beautiful."

He could tell from her tone she was curious and grinned to himself. All would be revealed shortly. Urging her to sit on the pillow, he poured them each a glass of the bubbly liquid. "**W**ere't the last drop in the well, as I gasped upon the brink, 'ere my fainting spirit fell, 'tis to _thee_ I would drink." They touched glasses and drank.

"Lord Byron. The heart of a poet beats within the body of an artist forever and a day." She chuckled at Evan's _touché_ smile. Setting the glass aside, she passed him a plate and uncovered the other for herself. The food was nothing fancy, the way they both liked it, and the meal was soon gone.

Sitting for a while, just letting the sun warm them and the breeze soothe their minds, Sydney was startled when Evan got to his knees then to his feet. Taking her hands, he brought her up next to him and led her to a nearby boulder. Once she was seated, he took a small hand-made covered wooden dish from the fruit basket and returned. Opening the dish, he took out a simple yet elegant white gold ring with a single diamond in the center. Holding it between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, he turned, the sun shooting sparkles in all directions.

She was his solace, the calm center in the whirlpool of his life, the one person who genuinely understood him. When all else failed, she would always be there, loving him and being loved _by_ him. Now it was time to make it official.

"You know, I thought long and hard about what I was going to say when this moment arrived. Everything I came up with seemed so ordinary, overdone and trite. I spent more than one night sitting in my quarters staring at the ring hoping for inspiration, not even knowing why I chose one with a round stone instead of square, marquis, princess or even pear. Then one night it came to me. This stone, like the metal it's a part of, is a circle, a closed curve with no end, like my love for you." Evan lifted his head to see her bright green eyes shining with tears that had yet to spill over. He dropped to one knee and took her left hand. "I want us to be together forever and always. Sydney Arnett, will you marry me?"

~~O~~

When she saw the picnic in the clearing, Sydney knew something was going on, but she had no idea Evan had planned on proposing. They hadn't discussed marriage even in an oblique way. The only time weddings had been mentioned was when their friends had married two months ago. It had been a double ceremony at dusk during the Festival of Selene, a combined Earth and Athosian ceremony officiated by Richard Woolsey and Teyla. Evan had been John's best man while Radek had been Rodney's. In a bit of a twist, Jennifer had asked her friend and mentor, the person responsible for her being on Atlantis in the first place, to be her "Maid" of Honor. She could still see Carson standing there in clothing provided by the Athosians, proud as punch, as he held the bouquet. For Amanda, Marie stood at her side.

As the vows were said, he never even looked in her direction, not once. She took that to mean he wasn't ready to take the plunge, which was fine with her. She wasn't in a hurry either. Her life was full. She had family and friends, a job she loved, and a man who cherished her as she did him. Sure, she wanted to be married someday, have a couple kids and grow old with Evan at her side. And now it would happen.

Taking a shuddering breath, Sydney said, "Yes."

**The Athosian Village**

**One Year Later**

"…By the power vested in me by the planet Earth…" Woolsey solemnly intoned before turning to Teyla.

"…and in my position as leader of the Athosian people…"

Together they concluded, "…we now pronounce you joined for all eternity in love, honor and respect."

The newly joined couple watched the officiants questioningly and Woolsey belatedly said, "You may kiss the bride."

Framing Sydney's face with both hands, her hands on Evan's waist, they kissed to applause and cheers.

~~O~~

Teyla stood beside Richard Woolsey watching the festivities. As if it had been choreographed, they both took a sip of the Riis wine made especially for the occasion of Evan and Sydney's wedding. Turning to Richard, she took his cup and set it aside with hers.

Much shorter than he, she looked up at him and smiled. "It is time, Richard." She watched him try to hide the confusion he felt at her declaration and her smile widened. "Time we made our relationship known."

"_Now?_" He glanced around, but no one was paying attention to them that he could tell.

Taking both of his hands in hers, Teyla squeezed them, nodding. "When Kanaan left us, you were kind enough to offer the comfort of a friend to me and my child. The time we spent together preparing the ceremony for John, Amanda, Rodney and Jennifer brought us closer than I ever imagined possible. I have come to care for you as more than a friend, as has Torren. I wish for all to know the depth and breadth of our happiness. It is time to stop hiding in the shadows, Richard, and allow our love to live in the sun."

"You _love_ me?"

"I do. I also know that you care for me and will be a wonderful father to my-_our_ son."

Richard's eyes roamed over her beautiful face, hope and fear chasing each other across her features as she waited for his answer. One eyebrow lifted, a subtle movement that she'd come to know in these last few months as the first outward expression of his delight. It was followed by that kind and gentle softening of his features that she'd experienced for the first time not more than a month ago when they first became one. "If that's a proposal, Ms. Emmagan, I accept."

"Then you need only choose the date of our joining." Teyla loosened her hold on Richard's hands, skimming her palms along the outsides of his arms over the material of the ceremonial Athosian clothing to his shoulders as his hands moved down to span her small waist, pulling her close. And there, in front of not _his_ people or _her_ people but _their_ people, they sealed their new bond with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
